Elam
How Elam joined the Tourney Elam shot a tree near the intruders with an arrow and told them to leave. When Daryun told Elam that its him, Elam went near Daryun and apologised for his behavior. He accompanied them to Narsus’s hideout. Narsus accepted them into his home. Elam prepared dinner for everyone. Narsus told Arslan how he defeated the Alliance of Three Kingdoms without a single soldier. Narsus then talked with Daryun about Atropatene and Daryun told him that he should stop making bad paintings and help them. When Arslan asked what he should do, Narsus told him to abolish slavery. In the morning, Arslan tried to help him in the kitchen but ended up breaking lots of plates and making more work for him. He talked with Elam about his parents who were former slaves and asked him if he should free all the slaves or not, and Elam told him that he needs to find his own answer. Before breakfast, Kharlan’s men came. When Daryun told him that they passed near Kharlan’s castle on their way, Narsus got furious and said that Daryun was trying to force him to cooperate with them. Before the men entered, Arslan and Daryun hid themselves. They offered a position for Narsus, but he refused the offer and captured them with a trap. When he saw Arslan crying, he stated that they should have breakfast. While they were eating, Arslan wanted Narsus to join him and said that he will make him Court Painter. Narsus gladly accepted this offer. Elam also wanted to come but Narsus didn’t want him to. But Arslan also accepted Elam into their company saying that no one can cook as good as him. Elam packed their stuff and they left the house and headed for Ecbatana, but Kharlan’s men were waiting for them, so they took shelter in a cave. They talked about their strategies and Narsus stated that Ecbatana is most likely under attack. After waiting for a while, they left the cave. Monthes after Rajendra is taken prisoner, Elam hears the awakening of an evil spirit, Kai. Kai wants to steal the chi of those from Lusitania and Pars, starting with Elam. How to unlock *Clear Poker in the Stadium with Narsus. *Play 941 matches For both methods, you must fight Elam at Mount Basur. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 250 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Elam, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now uses Narsus' Attendant and a young archer in the Camp of Arslan, Elam!" He will be seen left of Shujinko, right of Hibari (Reborn!), below Hawkeye and above Ishidate. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Elam holds his bow diagonally. After the announcer calls his name Elam swipes his hand, then sets two arrows on his bow as the camera zooms saying "Do not advance further! If you do, the next arrow will strike your face." Special Moves Apple Shot (Neutral) Elam flips back and fires an arrow set at the enemy. String Kick (Side) Elam runs forward and does a sliding kick. Warning Volley (Up) Elam jumps into the air while firing arrows at a diagonal angle. Skin Pricker (Down) Elam fires a wide shot of energy arrows forward. Harvesting Target (Hyper Smash) Elam sets five arrows on his bow, then charges them up and fires them unblockably at the opponent. Apple Tree Kill Shot (Final Smash) Elam leaps into the air and shoots five volleys of arrows down on enemies, then finishes by firing a volley of energy arrows. Victory Animations #Elam does two spin kicks, then swings his right hand down and sets his bow on his chest saying "That was only a warning shot." #Elam shoots arrows up and down, then says "I am more of an adult than you, my lord!" #Elam fires an arrow and nearly falls, but re-balances himself saying "you shouldn't go troubling yourself." On-Screen Appearance Elam leaps down and pulls out his bow saying "I don't think we're in any great danger of being found." Trivia *Elam's rival is the Yak spirit and known as the Collector, Kai. *Elam shares his French voice actress with Popo of the Ice Climbers. *Elam shares his Arabic voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Corrin B, Makoto Nanaya and Songbird. *Elam shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Serperior and Golduck. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters